SleepOver Partay
by SantaEbony22
Summary: Will a Sleepover at Tea's bring out some untold feelings?


Yugi ::Walks into his living room and sees Joey sitting on the couch rubbing his stomach:: Stomach ache?? Joey No. I have some news for you Yugi. Yugi What is it?? Joey Well, you know last weekend when we were all alone in the house and um. Yugi Got jiggy with it??!! Joey Yeah. I'm. I'm. I'm pregnant Yugi! Yugi ::Chin drops and stares at Joey:: Really? Joey ::Pats his stomach:: Yup, Anyways I gotta go to the doctor now and get tested to see if you really are the father. There was a night at Pegasus' house. Don't remember what happened. I'll call you later.  
  
After Joey leaves, Yami walks into the living room and stares at Yugi. Yami You alright?? Yugi Yeah. Listen, this relationship between you and me, is it going to get any more serious? Yami Why do you ask that? ::sits next to Yugi and holds his hand:: Yugi Because. a few weeks ago when you were visiting the pyramids, Joey came over. and lets just say things heated up. Yami ::Gasps in disbelief:: Are you serious? Yugi ::Slowly nods his head:: Mm hmm... ::Starts to cry:: Yami ::Hugs him:: Its okay, these things happen... Yugi Thanks, I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back later... Yami ::Kisses him:: Ok  
  
Yugi takes a short walk around the neighborhood and is trying to figure all this out in his head when he runs into Kaiba. Kaiba Hey Yugi, whats up? You look distressed, wanna come into my office for a chat? Yugi Sure, that'd be great.  
  
Yugi and Kaiba enter his office and Kaiba snaps at his secretary to hold all his calls and to not disturb him for anything. He shuts the door behind him and nods toward the couch. Kaiba Have a seat. Yugi ::Sits down and sighs:: Kaiba Now whats been bothering you? ::Sits next to him:: Yugi Well, I love Yami alot, but Joey is having my baby... Kaiba ::Puts his hand on Yugi's:: Wow, that is something to be bothered by, What are you going to do? Yugi ::Starts to cry again:: I dont know, I'm so confused. Kaiba ::Looks deep into Yugi's purple eyes:: Dont cry, all the pain will pass eventually, you just need to get your mind off things... ::Slowly leans forward, pushing Yugi down on the couch:: Yugi ::Stares at Kaiba:: How will this help? Kaiba ::Kisses him:: Just trust me.  
  
Before Yugi knows it, Kaiba's on top of him raping him and although Yugi knows he must stop him, he cant because he trusts Kaiba. Finally he pushes him off and runs out of the office crying. When he gets outside, he runs into the woods where he can be alone.  
  
Yugi ::Puts his hands around his legs and continues to sob and starts talking to himself out loud:: I shouldnt have gone in there, where am I to go now, surely Yami wont like it very much if he knows Ive been with Kaiba too... A Voice Ah, but you'll never know if you dont try... Yugi ::Startled that hes not alone yells out into the woods:: Who's there?!  
  
Out from behind a tree pops out Bakura.  
  
Bakura Who else pops out from strange places when your alone? Yugi Well... Good point... Why are you in the middle of the woods? Bakura I dunno, look! A monkey...  
  
Yugi stares at Bakura puzzled as he walks away toward a tree sounding like a monkey while eating a banana. Figuring it'll be getting dark soon, Yugi heads for home.  
  
When Yugi reaches home, he sees Yami asleep on the couch and decides to check the answering machine. There was only one message.  
  
Yugi Hope its not Kaiba... ::Hits play:: Answering Machine Hey Yugi! Its Tea! I'm having a sleepover party tomorrow night and everyone's invited! Call me when you decide whether you wanna come or not, so far its me, Mai, Joey and Bakura. Bring Yami along too. C Ya! Yugi Hmm... Maybe going to that sleepover will get my mind off of all these problems. ::Picks up the phone and calls Tea:: Hey Tea, I'd love to go to your sleepover tomorrow night and Yami is too. Tea Great! Be here at 7:00 okay?! Yugi Sure thing.  
  
At 7:00 the next day, Yugi and Yami arrive at Tea's house. Tea Hey you guys! Set your stuff in the living room. Once Kaiba gets here well start! Yugi ::Gulps:: Kaibas coming??? Tea Yeah! Everyone was invited, like I said.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Kaiba arrives and the group sits in the living room, with Yugi as far from Kaiba as possible.  
  
Mai Lets play Truth Or Dare! Everyone Sure! Mai Okay, I go first! Hm... Kaiba! Truth or Dare? Kaiba Dare Mai I dare you to go next door in your underwear, and nothing but your underwear, and get a pencil from them! Kaiba NO WAY!! Mai A Dares a Dare... Come on... were waiting... Kaiba Grr... ::Strips down into his underwear and goes next door:: Do you have a pencil I could borrow? Neighbor You weird sick little man, LEAVE ME ALONE! ::Slams the door:: Kaiba ::Comes back inside:: Well, now that that's over... Mai Oh no its not, You had to get a pencil, where is it? Kaiba NO!!! you mean I gotta go out there and obtain a pencil!! Mai Mm hmm!!  
  
Everyone watches Kaiba out the window as neighbor after neighbor slams their doors in his face. Finally after begging and pleading someone gives him a pencil and he comes back inside and shoves it in Mai's face.  
  
Kaiba HAPPY?!!  
  
Everyone's laughing so hard that its a few moments before Mai says that she's satisfied. Now its Kaiba's turn.  
  
Kaiba Hmm... Bakura, Truth or Dare? Bakura Uh.. Truth... Kaiba Okay, give me a second to think... Bakura ::Not wanting them to all know anything about his personal life yells out:: DARE! Kaiba Okay then, I dare you to kiss Mai, for 2 minutes! Mai Eww... Why me!? Kaiba Because you deserve it, revenge is sweet... Mai ::Stares at Bakura and shudders:: Lets get this over with. Bakura ::Leans forward and kisses Mai:: Mai ::Scoots forward and continues:: Kaiba Okay, Its been 2 minutes, you guys can stop now. Bakura ::Sticks his hand up to silence Kaiba and the 2 continue:: Yami I say we shove them in a closet and leave them there... Yugi and Kaiba I agree Joey As long as its not the kitchen, I may wanna go in there for some food and if their in there, I dont wanna get sick before I reach the fridge. Tea ::Laughs:: Okay ::Grabs Mai and Bakura and leads them to a closet:: Much better. Anyways, whose turn is it now that Bakuras in the closet? Yami I'll go. Tea Okay. Yami Joey, Truth or Dare? Joey Dare of course ::Wants to make sure they don't think has a coward:: Yami I dare you to kiss Yugi Yugi ::Looks at Yami like hes insane and gulps:: Joey Uh.. Okay ::Kisses Yugi:: Tea ::Gasps:: I never knew you 2 were so... Gay... Yugi Its okay Tea, I never really knew either until I just realized that... Joey ::Looks at his clock:: Its 12:00, I'm gonna go to bed, Night people. Tea Yeah, me too. Yami Im with you there Tea, I'm exhausted.  
  
Yugi and Kaiba watch as every1 else head into the guest room with their sleeping bags, but since they aren't tired, Yugi and Kaiba stay up in the living room.  
  
Kaiba ::Stares at Yugi wantingly:: So, since every1s asleep, do you wanna...?? Yugi We probably shouldn't... Kaiba Come on, you know you wanna... ::Jumps on Yugi:: PLEASE?! Yugi Ok... but only for a few minutes  
  
So Kaiba and Yugi are doing things on the couch when Bakura and Mai come outa the closet and see them.  
  
Mai WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!?! EEEEWWWW Yugi ::Sits up:: Nothing Bakura ::Covers Mai's eyes and leads her to the guest room with the others:: That was one long kiss, but a good one! Mai Oh yeah!  
  
Yugi grabs his things and heads into the guest room where he finds Bakura and Mai sleeping together in the corner.  
  
Yugi Dont wanna know whats going on under THEIR sleeping bag.. 


End file.
